Many vehicles include a hitch used for towing. Typically, a towing hitch protrudes from a lower region of a vehicle's aft end. When such a vehicle must be deployed on land or in water from a ramp (e.g., as is the case with amphibious assault vehicles), the towing hitch is often the limiting protrusion that strikes the ramp if the ramp angle is too steep. Unfortunately, ramp angles can be difficult to control in amphibious deployments. As a result, towing hitches are subject to deployment damage that can simultaneously cause a water-breech in the vehicle at the hitch's point of attachment. Thus, knowledge of a ramp angle threshold where such damage could occur is critical information for deployment personnel.